wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dargosa Crusade
The Dargosa Crusade was a joint-Imperial planetary defensive operation carried out by several companies from the Storm Zealots, Space Naga and Thousand Blades Space Marine Chapters, supported by local PDF and a regiment of Astra Militarum forces and Knight House Orenstein, in the defense of the vitally important hive world of Dargosa from a large invading Heretic Astartes forces. This brutal and bloody campaign would drag on for seven, grinding years of constant conflict, resulting in billions of dead. Though the planet would eventually be liberate, it would be done so at great personal cost in Imperial dead. History A distress call was received from the hive world of Dargosa. It had been invaded by a mass army of Chaos Space Marines, daemons, and their cultist followers under the leadership of the Chaos Lord and Champion of Nurgle known as Gangrius. After receiving the distress signal, the Storm Zealots' Chapter Master then assigned the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Company as well as Knight House Orenstein to aid Dargosa alongside two other Space Marine Chapters, the Space Naga under Captains Gupte and Vidanam of the 2nd and 6th Company, and Thousand Blades under Captain Sikorski of the 3rd Company. The Imperial strike force, composed of the three Space Marine Chapters, alongside local Planetary Defence Forces and the 90th Dargosan Rangers launched a lightning assault upon the beleaguered world, battling and defending every layer of the stricken Hive City capital. Thanks to the defence craft of the Storm Zealots, powerful psykers of the Space Naga and the Thousand Blades' fast-attacks comprised of a combination of Bike Squads and Stormtalon gunships, the Hive City of Dargosa was able to hold out against the Forces of Chaos. It was then in the sixth year of the Dargosa Crusade that the Imperium finally managed to break through the third layer, cleanse the dead with fire and proceed through. During the process, Captain Zachariah and Captain Avishai encountered the remnants of the traitorous former 5th Company present on the battlefield, led by a new Champion of Nurgle, Abe Farren. He was an ex-Sergeant of the 5th Company's 2nd Tactical Squad, who had somehow rose through the ranks amongst the traitor forces. Farren manage to ambush Captain Zachariah's squad but the bravery and finesse of the Storm Zealots were able to turn the tide of battle. During the conflict, the Chaos Champion somehow manage to elude his former brethren and make good his escape. The war waged for almost seven years, with casualties rising into the billions on both sides. The death of Lord Gangrius marked the end of this brutal conflict. His skull was shattered and his tainted soul was absorbed by the psyker-enhanced Force Mace wielded by Captain Gupte of the Space Naga, in retribution for the death of Captain Vidanam. Although the Nurgle Champion Farren escape through a warp gate, his remaining forces were purged with bolter and flame by Captains Zachariah and Avishai, though the world was liberated at great personal cost. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines